


Impeccable Taste In Women

by dalishtrash



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Short One Shot, Storm Coast (Dragon Age), Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalishtrash/pseuds/dalishtrash
Summary: Varric accompanies Dagna for a stroll on the Storm Coast.Originally for a 250 word writing prompt for Dragon Age: Fluff on Tumblr.  Requested Characters: Dagna and Varric.





	Impeccable Taste In Women

“Hey,  _ Runes _ … you really gotta watch where you point that thing!”

Varric gently shoved the wet umbrella that slapped him in the face, his head and shoulder receiving yet another onslaught of rain. Dagna glanced up at him to apologize, only to start giggling profusely instead. His ponytail was slouched awkwardly and water dripped from his stubbled chin into the carpet of chest hair that sprung from his neckline. With a disapproving growl, Varric took the umbrella from her hand.

“Sorry about that,  _ Puddles _ …” Dagna gasped between chuckles. 

“Har, har,” his eyes narrowed playfully. “I have a new rule. The tall dwarf hold the umbrella. Why’d you wanna come all the way out to the Storm Coast anyway?”

“Samples!” Dagna’s eye lit up with enthusiasm. “The Iron Bull said Vinsomer is nested here and I need to get a few scales for my research.”

“Andraste’s ass!” Varric stopped dead in his tracks, dowsing Dagna in a healthy dose of rain as she continued a step ahead. “Vinsomer the  _ high dragon _ ? Vinsomer the ‘I-can-shoot-lightning-out-my-ass’ flaming  _ high dragon _ ? Are you crazy, Dagna?”

“Well, actually she shoots lightning from her  _ maw _ .” Dagna corrected, wiping the rain from her face  as she slipped back under cover. “Which is fascinating when you think about it. I wonder exactly how dragons are able to cast magic like that? Magic comes through the Fade, so naturally they must be connected somehow. Could you imagine? Oh, I just can’t—”

“Dagna,” Varric cocked an eyebrow at her, not sure whether he found her current enthusiasm endearing or terrifying. “Please explain to me how you intend to sneak up on a  _ high dragon _ and borrow a few scales without it disintegrating you with no more a sigh?”

“You worry too much,” the redhead grinned, planting a kiss on rugged dwarf’s nose. “We don’t have to go _near_ the dragon. Bull said it was fighting a giant on the coast. We just have to find the spot and hope the tide hasn’t risen too much in the meantime. So let’s get going before the specimens wash away!”

Varric shook his head as she led him further down the shoreline. He had always had a thing for ingenious women, hadn't he?


End file.
